


Say Cheese

by wolfsmouth



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, straight up cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsmouth/pseuds/wolfsmouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and America's first date would go a lot smoother if Clint dropped the doting dad act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Cheese

"Okay you two, say cheese!"

"No! This is ridiculous!" Kate was about three seconds from stomping her foot. “I knew meeting here was a bad idea. This isn’t, like, prom, you know.”

Clint made a face at her from across the room. "Aw, come on Katie, be a good sport! 

"Yeah _Katie_ ,” America said voice verging on mocking, “take pity on the old man."

Kate glowered at America. "Don't you dare," she said, wagging her finger. "Don't you dare encourage that, that thing!"

The man in question pouted. "Come on! I just want to capture your first date!"

"You know,” she drawled, “this isn't my first date. Or America's, for that matter."

"No, but it is your first date with _America_ ”. He says it with such a pointed look that Kate could read the unspoken “first lady date” all over his face.

Just as she moved to get in Clint’s face, a hand touched her elbow. America gave her a pleading, puppy dog look that she had never seen before and mouthed _for me?_ Kate caved almost immediately and mentally added ‘America immunity’ to the list of skills she needed to acquire.

But for now, who was Kate to deny her girlfriend? 

So she heaved a sigh, gritted her teeth, and nodded her head. The smile that lit up America’s face was all the reassurance Kate needed that this was the right choice, no matter how painful.

“Alright! That's the spirit!” Clint fiddled with the camera in his hand for a moment, confusion clear on his face. “Now, how do I use this thing?”

America let out a bark of laughter as Kate groaned next to her. She knew this couldn’t be easy. Nothing involving Clint ever was.

 

* * *

 

It's a half hour before the couple made it out of the apartment, a block before Clint stopped shouting at them to have a good time, and three more before Lucky stops following them and runs back to Clint. America looked like she was having the time of her life. Kate, on the other hand, scowled. 

"You know…I didn't think my misfortune was going to be the highlight of our first date."

"Aw, come on Kate. Admit it. That was fun and you know it.”

Kate grumbled under her breath, but sighed (the deep, exaggerated sigh she usually reserves for Clint’s better ideas). “Alright, alright. But you _owe_ me.”

America smiled at her, slow and suggestive. “Oh, I can think of a _few_ ways to pay you back.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Kate said. “That doesn’t count.” She crossed her arms. “ _I_ get to pick dinner. And you have to listen to my story about that weird dream I keep having. The _whole_ thing this time.”

America rolled her eyes affectionately. “Chica, I’d do that anyway.” She took Kate’s hand and smiled before pulling her along next to her. “Now what was that dream about? Something about princesses and pizza?”

**Author's Note:**

> dont even try to figure out what continuity this belongs in or where. also don't try to tell me that clint wouldn't pull the bumbling dad act on a first date. also s/o to secret wars too for the I spo behind kate's dream and this for being my first femslash


End file.
